I Am Home
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: /Sequel to Welcome Home/ Under the sun it glistened; their choice, their future. The beginning of their lives together. "Welcome home." Her candid smile would forever enchant him. "Yes, I am home." Naruto x Hinata.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ is the creator of _Naruto_. **Maresia Eterna** is the creator of the Original Characters, and owner of the plot.

**Title:** I Am Home

**Rating:** T

**Genres:** Drama, Romance, Humour, Friendship, Angst.

**Warnings: **Language

**Authoress Note:** I wonder if anyone still remembers me after these three years that have gone by. That is still so strange; to think it has been three years since I have completed Welcome Home. I still remember my two attempts to write the sequel for that story. I wasn't very sucessfull, was I? I am really sorry about my failures, but I am back, and ready for a fresh start. I have made many changes, and I hope all of those modifications were for the better. The only thing I have left to say is that **English** is my _**second**_ language, so I apologize for the mistakes you will find. Thank you for your attention.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Welcome Home) Under the sun it glistened; their choice, their future. The beginning of their lives together. "Welcome home." Her candid smile would forever enchant him. "Yes, I am home." Naruto x Hinata.

* * *

**I Am Home**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

That could only be described as a dream...a too good to be true kind of dream. Every time she reached out for a piece of clothing, she would hear her father's voice echoing through her mind, almost as if tickling her senses, daring her to doubt what was to happen soon.

It was time to break the chains that enchained her to her family's Compound.

As she finished putting her clothes away, her eyes scanned her room, making sure she had everything she needed. Her heart skipped a beat when her attention settled on a peculiar object, which was lying in the middle of the bed. Raising a pale hand, she reached out for it, her pallid lavender orbs sparkling as she sat down on the mattress.

Carefully, she opened the photo album. Pictures filled with familiar faces consumed her vision, nostalgia falling upon her shoulders as memories came to life at each flipped page. They had all been happy for her, and all of them had assured her that she would always have their support. _Don't ever look back_, most of them had told her, and she was more than happy to oblige.

She knew what she was doing, and now that her father had accepted it, there was simply no more reasons to hesitate. Pressing the album against her chest, she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Soon, her bedroom would be completely stripped off her personal items, and would eventually become a memory she would keep close to her heart.

A sudden knock on the door forced her to open her eyes. Low words escaped from her lips as she told the person outside to enter, and moments later she found herself staring into a pair of pallid lavender orbs so alike her own.

"Are you ready?" the newcomer asked as he stood by the door, but she did not reply. Instead, she closed the photo album, and glanced down at it one last time before standing up from the bed. "Do you want me to help you carry those bags?"

"Thank you," was all she said with a small nod, and he walked inside. With fluid movements, he reached out for the two bags, but before he could pick them up, she turned to him, and bowed. "Thank you very much for everything."

"I have done nothing." was the young man's response, and she felt the corner of her lips curling upwards into a smile. She knew he would never accept her gratitude, mostly because he saw everything he did towards her as his duty. However, she had seen the small changes that had appened between them. She had actually felt his protective aura, and even though he still acted as if he did not care, she knew that he did.

He would always be around, and she knew she could always count on him.

"You should go get some sleep." he said as he finally raised the bags from the floor. "I'll take these."

"Has Father asked for me?" she asked, and he looked at her with an inexpressive mask on his face before shaking his head. "Perhaps I should go talk to him before leaving. I'd like to tell him that I appreciate everything he did for me."

"Your father has left the Compound." she was told, "He will return in a couple of days."

Her heart sank, and she knew it reflected in her face. Regardless of everything that had happened in the past, she had wanted to say goodbye to him. She had even prepared a whole speech, and yet it seemed as if her plans would fail even before they were set in motion.

"He will be there."

There was a force behind that proclamation that caused a shiver to run up her spine. She knew it was not his promise, rather her father had most likely told him those same words. A small smile graced her features as she gazed at the man before her. She believed in him. She believed in both of them.

Then, she did something she had never done before.

Stepping forward, she raised her arms, and wrapped them around her cousin's figure. It was a strange embrace with her hugging him while he continued holding her bags. His figure had actually tensed up for a moment, but when she felt his muscles relax, she mentally pictured him hugging her back.

"Thank you..." she whispered against his ear before breaking the embrace by giving one step backwards. "I hope you can achieve happiness as well, Neji-nii-san."

"Goodnight, Hinata-sama." was all the young man said before he walked out of the room. There was no rudeness in his actions. Instead, she knew he was simply unused to such tender moments, and thus had no idea of how to act.

Still, the way he had allowed her to hug him had spoken more than a thousand words.

Turning her back to the now closed door, Hyuuga Hinata gazed around once again. All that was left in her bedroom was a small bag, which was lying on the floor, next to the bed. Her night clothes were folded close to her pillow, the last reminder of her staying in those bedchambers.

Raising her hand in direction of the silver string around her neck, Hinata played a few seconds with the pendant before looking down at it. A silver ring looked back at her, glistening brightly against her pale skin. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she recalled the moment when that same ring had been given to her; it had been unexpected, but then again, everything _he_ did was impossible to predict.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her head, Hinata released the ring, and made her way towards the bed. Calmly, she moved her pyjama closer to her, but when she had been just about to take her shirt off, a sudden sound startled her movements, Hinata narrowed her eyes slightly, and scanned her room. Nothing was out of order, and no one was knocking at the door. She had been just about to use _Jūken_when she glanced at her window in time to see a small pebble hit the glass. Blinking, Hinata walked around the bed, her head tilted to the side.

When she reached the window, and looked outside, Hinata felt her heart skip a beat. Outside was a young man with bright blond hair. Even from the distance, Hinata's eyes easily found the boy's blue orbs. He stopped throwing pebbles as soon as their eyes met, and Hinata felt her insides twist when he smiled and waved at her.

Immediately, Hinata opened her window, and tried to ignore her trembling fingers. The boy did not think twice, and ran in direction of the house before jumping, easily slipping through the open window.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she held a hand to her chest, and the boy shook his head before smiling widely at her. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!"

His blunt response caught Hinata completely off guard. His cheerfulness stunned her. And to think he was standing in front of her, talking incredibly loudly, with her family staying only a few doors down the hallway.

"O-Oh…"

"Sorry for showing up without warning you, but I felt like I had to come." Naruto told her as he ran his fingers through his messy locks, and Hinata blinked at that. "The thought of not seeing you for the next days was just bothering me."

Hinata smiled at that, and she felt her cheeks burning at his confession. She was still feeling a little numb for having Naruto one arm-length away from her. As a matter of fact, she could hardly even think. It was amazing how Naruto still had that affect on her.

"So, are you ready?"

"Eh?" Hinata blurted out, but when she noticed the way Naruto had tilted his head to the side, she found herself blushing even harder. Looking away, Hinata started fidgeting her fingers before she gazed at Naruto again. His confused expression was so cute, Hinata felt her blood boil.

"About what's going to happen soon..." Naruto tried to elaborate before trailing off, and Hinata blinked at his hesitation. Gradually, her body started reacting to his stare, and while her heartbeat increased tenfold, Hinata felt her whole face and ears burn.

"Of course I am." Hinata whispered, and she tried to notice all emotions that crossed through Naruto's eyes on that moment. "How could I not be? I've dreamed about this moment ever since I was a little girl..."

A moment of silence settled down in the bedroom. Hinata managed to keep the eye-contact as Naruto continued staring at her, a mix of feelings crossing his face. His eyes were clouded as he pondered about her confession; that was the first time she had told him such thing, but she knew there was no other way for her to express her feelings.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Naruto exclaimed all of a sudden, a wide grin gracing his tanned features. "I swear I'll do everything within my power to make sure you never regret this decision. I promise you!"

Hinata found herself flushing at those words, but before she could think about what to say, footsteps were heard from the other side of the door. Looking over her shoulder, Hinata felt her heartbeat increase tenfold, nervousness consuming her whole body instantaneously.

However, much for Hinata's relief, whoever was outside just kept on walking down the hall. She wondered if it was Hanabi. It was the most plausible; with her father away, and Neji having taken care of her luggage, it was probably Hanabi on her way to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata turned to Naruto at the question, and she felt a tug on the side of her lips at his worried expression. He had become far too overprotective after the whole situation about the arranged marriage, and his overprotection had increased tenfold with the change in their relationship. Naruto was also trying to figure out a way to get closer to her father. Although Hyuuga Hiashi had accepted their relationship, and had acknowledged Naruto as the sucessor of the Godaime, he did not seem interested in creating any sort of bound with him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata answered, and Naruto narrowed his eyes a little in suspicion before he glanced at the door of the room.

"Perhaps I should go." he commented, and Hinata blinked at that statement. "I really don't want to find out that your father used _Byakugan_, and found out that I was in his daughter's bedroom without permission, and without anyone else in the room."

Hinata found herself flushing at that proclamation. Her mind went blank, and no words abandoned her moving lips. She was actually surprised to see that Naruto had thought of that while she had not even noticed. They were alone in her bedroom, and that thought had not even crossed her mind. Oh, she wondered if Naruto was aware of how much he affected her.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." Naruto said, his voice surprisingly low and soft. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat; it was rare to see him like that, and for a split of a second all she wanted was to run into his arms, and never leave. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"A-Ah, yes!" Hinata almost squealed, much for her own embarrassment, but Naruto did not seem to notice the way her voice had come out. Then, she tried to control herself by lowering the tone of her voice. "I'll be seeing you."

"That's a promise!" Naruto exclaimed, now sounding more like himself, and a grin appeared on his face. "I'll see you later!"

Before Hinata could react, Naruto walked towards her side, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then, he turned around on his heels, and left the bedroom by using the same window he had used to come inside.

By the time, Hinata's brain processed what had just happened, Naruto was already gone.

Raising her hand towards her right cheek, Hinata felt her blood pulsating underneath her fingertips. Her whole body felt warm, her cheek burning, and Hinata knew her whole face and ears were bright red. Good heavens, did Naruto know what his presence did to her, and just enjoyed making fun of her?

As she waved her free hand in front of her face, in a failed attempt to make her body temperature drop a little, Hinata dragged her feet towards her bed. Sitting down on the mattress, Hinata pressed both her hands against her face, and fell down on her back while groaning.

She definitely needed to overcome her silly and embarrassing habit of blushing before it killed her.

As her mind replayed what had just happened inside her bedroom, Hinata unconsciously reached out for the ring she had touched not too long ago. Yes, she definitely needed to overcome her giddy state or she would certainly be the cause of many hillarious situations in the future.

Oh, the future... Hinata rolled onto her stomach, and covered her face in her arms. What a ride that would be. She just hoped she would not disappoint Naruto, and yet knowing he would be next to her the whole way just gave her the strength to believe that she would succeed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Authoress Note: **Here it is everyone! The prologue of the newest I Am Home. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for everything!


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna _owns nothing except the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress' Note:** Hello everyone! First of all, I am alive! That's quite obvious, I believe. And secondly...well, I finally managed to find the time to post the first chapter of I Am Home. I know it has been a long while, and I apologize for that. I can only hope it was worth to wait. Also, I want to thank everyone for your support, and for never letting me quit. Thank you for everything!

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

It was a sad, disconsolate day. The grey clouds that had once been silently hovering over the village during the night had burst in anger at sunrise, drinking away all colors and merriment. The affectionate atmosphere that had reign on the previous day had vanished, giving place to gloominess and boredom. No one seemed to be in their best mood as their chores were done with effort and little motivation.

Haruno Sakura was one of those people. She had just finished her rounds, and was currently standing by a window, charts in her arms, observing the downpour. Albeit happy for not having to be outside in such weather, Sakura could not help but sigh as she pondered about the possibility of not seeing the sun on that day. The lack of sunlight made her feel irritated, and even her skin seemed to itch at the lack of warmth.

Releasing a heavy sigh through her nose, Sakura looked down at the charts she was holding. She guessed writing reports would keep her mind off the rain, but at same time she had no energy to pick up a pen. Dreadful weather...

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind, Sakura turned around, and started making her way down the hallway. The silence inside the hospital's corridors contrasted greatly with the voice of the rain as the constant drops fell dramatically from the dark heavens above.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" a voice called out as Sakura walked around the corner. Stopping her tracks, she looked over her shoulder only to see Yamanaka Ino approaching her. Like her, Ino did not look as vibrant as usual. Instead, the lack of sunlight made her look tired, the bangs under her eyes standing out more than usual.

As she turned around on her heels, nodding as she did, Sakura found herself thinking about the woman before her. Almost two years had gone by ever since Ino and Akimichi Choji had broken up, and nothing had truly ever been the same. Choji, although still the joyful boy that he was, would always keep his walls up whenever Ino was around. Not that Sakura could blame him; even though they were not close, she knew Ino had left a deep scar on Choji's heart. And as for Ino…

Sakura had to stop herself from letting out another sigh.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Ino explained even though Sakura did not say anything. "I was thinking about inviting the rest of the girls to go out. You know, just to hang out, have some fun. We haven't really done anything like that for a while, and I figured it would be a nice change. What do you say?"

Sakura parted her lips to speak, but paused before doing so. As she looked at Ino in the eye, she could not help but think that she was right. They had not gotten together in a while mostly because Tenten had been busy with missions while Hinata had her agenda full with the preparations. A night out with them definitely sounded good.

"I think that's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed, the corners of her lips curling upwards into a smile. "And it will be a good way to keep our minds off this horrible weather. When do you think we should do it?"

"Well, I think Tenten will arrive tomorrow from her mission. We could go out on the next day." Ino stated, and Sakura nodded at that. "We could go to that new restaurant that opened on the main street. I think a different environment would do us good too. What do you say?"

"Oh, I like that idea. I heard their desserts are delicious!" Sakura agreed with quick nod, "I have been thinking about taking Sasuke-kun there, because he has been really busy with the last details of the construction, but going with you is a great idea too! I can always go with him some other time."

"How is Sasuke-kun, by the way?" Ino asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "It has been really difficult to see him lately. I don't think he has ever left the Compound ever since he found out it was almost ready."

"Yeah, he hasn't really come out from the Uchiha Compound recently." Sakura said, and she unconsciously pressed the charts harder against her chest. "I've been having a hard time talking to him too because the Compound is all he can think about right now. Still, I know that finishing the construction is a very important thing to him so I try not to push him around."

"Well, I think you're dealing with the situation quite well." Ino confessed, smiling softly as she spoke, "And I think Sasuke-kun does appreciate you being so close to him, and still not being pushy or demanding. I'm sure that once the Compound is opened, everything will be well again."

"Yes, that's my hope too." Sakura agreed, "Also, Naruto would never allow Sasuke to drift away from us again. He'd rather beat Sasuke to a pulp to let him become isolated."

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Ino laughed, and Sakura found herself laughing too. "Anyway, I guess it's better for me to go talk to Hinata about our girls' night. We'll talk to Tenten when she comes back, although I'm pretty sure she'll love the idea."

"I think so too." Sakura agreed, smiling, but then the smile gradually vanished from her lips. Licking her lips, she took a deep breath, and shifted closer to Ino. "And how are you?"

"I'm good."

"No, don't give me that." Sakura scolded her friend as she shook her head, "Be honest with me; how have you been?"

"It's been almost two years, Sakura, how do you think I am?" Ino asked, crossing her arms against her chest. "I can't spend my days crying over a bad decision. I'm still trying to amend my mistakes, but it hasn't been easy. I never expected it to be, but despite the difficulties, I _am_ fine. I gave up once, but I won't do the same mistake again."

"Do you think it's worth it?" Sakura asked before she could stop herself, and she nearly flinched when she saw the somber look that took over Ino's face.

"Was it worthy to follow Sasuke-kun around? Was it worthy it to face all challenges head on just to be with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked back, but before Sakura could say anything, she continued. "I know Choji will probably never give me a second chance, not as his girlfriend, but I know that if I keep on trying, I will be his friend again. I won't settle down for less."

There was a second when the sound of the rain seemed to increase tenfold, drowning the silence that had fallen around Ino and Sakura. The wind was howelling in an invisible madness, the windows shaking as the terror outside grew more violent and feral.

"Sakura! Ino!" a voice called out all of a sudden when Sakura had been just about to speak, and the two medical-nin looked towards the end of the corridor. Tsunade stood there, arms crossed against her chest. "I need to see you both in my office now."

Without saying anything else, the blonde woman turned around on her heels, and started walking in direction of her office. Sakura and Ino only had time to share a glance before they followed Tsunade, both of them inwardly wondering about what could be going on. Both knew Tsunade would soon step down from her position as the Godaime, and both of them were aware of her wish to leave Konohagakure, at least for a while. Could it be that she wanted to talk about her replacement there at the hospital?

Sakura glanced sideways at Ino as she pondered about all the possibilities, but her thoughts were interrupted when a thunder roared outside. Turning her head in direction of the windows, Sakura observed as the sky grew darker while the rain fell harder.

Her shoulders slumped forward as she looked away from what was occuring outside.

"I have a proposition for you." Tsunade announced as she opened the door of the office, and walked inside. Sharing a look with Ino, Sakura followed the older woman with Ino following her suit, closing the door behind her. "What do you two say about working in a possible life-changing career project?"

As she spoke, Tsunade took a step, and both Sakura and Ino watched as a young woman rose from the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. A protector had been tied up to her right upper arm, the symbol of Kirigakure right in the center.

"This is Karim Mairi." Tsunade introduced the other girl, gesturing in her direction as she spoke. Her long hair with its cobalt-blue shade contrasted greatly with her pale complexion while her dark indigo coloured eyes went from Ino to Sakura before she bowed in greeting. "She came all the way from Kirigakure at my request. She contacted me a while ago, requesting for my help, but I thought that both of you would be able to help her. I'd like to invite you to participate in her project."

"What project are we talking about?" Ino asked as she looked away from Tsunade to gaze at the silent girl. Sakura observed as a small smile appeared on the girl's face before she stepped forward so that she was now standing next to Tsunade.

"It is an honor to meet you both. I have heard many tales about you." she said, surprising both Sakura and Ino, who blinked at her words. "As for the project Tsunade-sama so kindly spoke of, it is a project I came up with one year ago. However, the lack of help did not allow me to advance as much as I wanted in my studies."

"So, what are we talking about here?" Sakura inquired when Mairi stopped finished, "What have you been working on?"

"Well, we have all heard about the Chakra Transfer Technique, which allows the use to transfer chakra to another person." both Ino and Sakura nodded in response while Tsunade simply crossed her arms against her chest. "There is also the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, which, as I would like to show you, I am trying to link with the Chakra Transfer Technique."

"And why would you want to find a way to combine those two?" Sakura inquired as she raised an eyebrow. "It is a rather interesting idea, but do you think it's possible?"

"That's why I requested for you help." Mairi told her before she gazed at Ino and Tsunade. "You are the best of the best. That is the reputation that precedes you. I know that to succeed in this, I will need your help. That's why I contacted Tsunade-sama, and I cannot wait to work with you if you accept this."

"Well, that does sound interesting, and I would really like to participate in it." Ino said, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"So, how long are you staying in Konoha?"

"A month; maybe two if it is necessary." Mairi answered, and Sakura clasped her hands behind her back.

"I guess that means we ought to start this as quickly as possible, no?" she asked, and a smile appeared on her face. "I can't wait! I want to hear more about it. Can you wait until our shifts ends?"

"I have already spoken to Mairi about that. I have requested for Shizune to take her to the place where Mairi will be staying. You two can join her at the library once your shifts end." Tsunade told both Sakura and Ino, who nodded at that. "Also, I forgot to mention that someone else will be joining this group."

"Who?" both Ino and Sakura asked at same time, but Tsunade simply smirked at their anxious expressions.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

A tired sigh escaped from Hinata's lips as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Looking at the results of her hard work, she rested a hand on her hip, and smiled to herself. The whole place practically sparkled after she cleaned everything from up to bottom, and the cozy atmosphere was absolutely captivating and irresistible.

Reaching out for the broom next to her, Hinata made her way towards the kitchen. It was spotless, after she had spent the whole morning cleaning it, and now she could not wait to start preparing dinner. The whole place seemed to be screaming at her to use it, but Hinata knew that would have to wait as well. First, she needed to take a long and well-deserving bath.

Putting the broom away inside the kitchen's pantry, Hinata twirled around on her heels, and made her way towards her bedroom. A sense of pride emerged from the bottom of her stomach, warming her whole body, and Hinata had to bit her lower lip to stop herself from grinning silly at the thoughts that were beginning to consume her mind.

At the moment that was her home. In the future, it would be theirs.

Opening her closet, Hinata started selecting her clothes when someone knocked on the door. Halting her movements, she looked in direction of her bedroom's door. She was not expecting anyone, and she knew it could not be Naruto. Tsunade had been working him extra hard to make sure he was ready to take over the political arrangements, and both of them knew they would not be seeing each other soon.

As she finished taking her clothes from the closet, Hinata settled them on the mattress before she walked out of the bedroom. Another knock broke the silent atmosphere, and Hinata tilted her head to the side as she reached out for the front door, and opened it.

A gasp escaped from her lips when she saw who it was.

"Hina-chan!"

A pair of arms rose in the air, and before Hinata could snap out of her shock, she was pulled into a hug. It took her a couple of seconds to finally blink, and another two to remember how to breathe. When the embrace was broken, and the newcomer stepped backwards, Hinata inwardly took in the subtle changes that had occurred during the past year and half.

Brown chocolate curls were being combed by the wind while a pair of hazel eyes was filled with mirth. A wide smile was gracing a very familiar face, and Hinata could not stop herself from stepping forward, and pull the young woman into another hug.

"Hana-chan!" she breathed out and the other girl laughed at that. Resting her hands on the newcomer's shoulders, Hinata stepped backwards, her eyes wide in surprise. "How...? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" the brunette laughed wholeheartedly. "You are actually the second person I come to visit. The first one was Choji, and he nearly had a heart-attack when he saw who was at his doorstep. Then, I just had to come and see you."

"I'm so glad you did." Hinata confessed before she stepped aside, "Please, come in."

Smiling, Fuzen Hana walked inside the house, but waited for Hinata to tell her which way to go. Once they sat down on the sofa, simply enjoying each other's company, Hinata turned to Hana.

"You never told me you were coming to Konoha." she said in her quiet voice, "Had I known..."

"Well, if you must know, I knew I had to come the moment I read your last letter. Luckily, I had told Shibuki-san I needed to come to Konoha." Hana explained, and when Hinata blinked at that, she continued. "I told him I was trying to come up with a new healing technique, and I needed help with it. He told me to come and ask for Tsunade-sama's help."

"You're trying to come up with a new healing technique?" Hinata repeated, her eyes finding Hana's. "Is it because of Hiro-kun?" that was when realization hit her, and Hinata widened her eyes, "Wait. What about...well, you know..."

"That doesn't really matter now." Hana responded as she waved a hand in front of her face. Then a small smile appeared on her lips. "What matters is that I am back, and I cannot wait to hear more about this whole thing that has been going on with Naruto-kun. Is this the place where you are going to live in?"

"Yes..." Hinata nearly squeaked as she felt her whole face burn. It seemed that no matter how many times she thought about it or even spoke about it, she still acted like a little girl. The whole subject made her stomach churn, her insides twist and turn in a funny way. Hana's smile widened at that, and she reached out for Hinata's hands.

"I was so happy when you told me about it!" she said, and Hinata's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "After everything you two went through, you deserve all the happiness in the world. You went through so much…you really deserve all this."

"Thank you, Hana-chan." Hinata thanked as she squeezed her friend's hand in response, "You can't imagine how much you being here means to me. Really, I…thank you…"

"As if I'd ever miss this," Hana said, and Hinata smiled gratefully at that. However, as soon as the smile appeared it vanished, and a worried frown emerged.

"Does he know you're back?"

"No, not yet. I asked Choji not to say anything." Hana answered as she shook her head, "I thought a lot about it, and I think I'd rather see him when I least expect it. I can't bring myself to go see him, and I'm doing my best not to think about it. It might sound silly, but I get really nervous whenever I think about seeing him again."

Hinata parted her lips to speak when there was a knock on the door. Sharing a look with Hana, she squeezed her friend's hand one last time before standing up from the sofa. Then, Hinata made her way towards the front door, and she blinked when her eyes fell upon the slender figure of her younger sister.

"Hanabi-san..."

"Good afternoon, Hinata-sama." Hyuuga Hanabi greeted with a bow, hands clasped in front of her legs. "I apologize for coming unannounced, but I must speak with you. It has to do with the ceremony."

"Yes, please, come in." Hinata told her as she opened the door wide, and Hanabi nodded before walking inside. "Please, let me just go tell Hana-chan that you're here."

Turning around on her heels, Hinata made her way back to the living-room, and saw Hana standing up from the sofa. For a moment, the two girls just stared at one another before Hana made her way to Hinata's side. Then, without saying anything, Hana pulled Hinata into an embrace.

"We can always talk later." Hana said as she stepped backwards, and Hinata smiled at that. "I'm pretty sure we have a lot to talk about."

"Why don't you have lunch with me tomorrow?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side, "I'd invite you to sleep over tonight, but I guess Choji-san wants to spend some time with you too."

"I'll come if you let me bring a dessert." Hana responded, and Hinata let out a small laugh before nodding. Chuckling, Hana started making her way towards the door, Hinata close behind. Once they stepped into the hallway, Hana turned to the youngest member of the Hyuuga Clan. "Hanabi-san? Oh my, you look so different!"

"Good afternoon, Hana-san." Hanabi greeted with a nod, and Hana nodded back. Then, Hanabi turned to her sister. "I apologize, I didn't know you had visitors. I can come back later if you prefer."

"Oh, no, Hana-chan was just leaving..." Hinata answered as she turned to the brunette, who clasped her hands behind her back.

"Yes, it was nice to see you again, Hanabi-san." Hana repeated, "And I'll see you later, Hina-chan."

With one last smile, Hana walked through the front door, and gently closed it behind her. Raising her eyes to the sky, she took in the dark shade of the clouds. At least it was not raining on that moment, and the cold seemed to have subsided, but the wind was still rather uncomfortably chilled, but Hana ignored all that.

Going down the staircase, Hana looked at her surroundings, taking in the surrounding atmosphere. Even though the day was sad and despondent, it was still easy to percieve the beauty that belonged only to Konohagakure. She had missed that warmth. In fact, Hana had missed many things that could only be found in Konoha. Smiling sadly to herself, Hana reached the last step, and made her way in direction of the hospital.

The streets were buzzing with life, people wandering around, some laughing, others talking. Little children were playing around, always under the attentive eye of their parents while a group of teenagers was gathered close to a restaurant. The sounds, the smells, everything was so familiar, and Hana felt her heart clench as her eyes glanced at the barbecue restaurant that Choji so dearly loved.

Stopping her tracks, Hana turned in direction of the village's West Gates. She could not see them due to the buildings in front of her, but she could still see herself running down the road a long time ago. The weather had not been much different from the present one with heavy rain slowlying down her movements while the wind swallowed her voice.

_I... I just...since I won't be here when you return, I felt like I had to be honest and...and..._

_Hana, w—  
_

_Shikamaru, I love you. I-I love you, Shikamaru, and I...I just wanted to tell you that before I left.  
_  
Closing her eyes, Hana looked away, and took a deep breath through the nose. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind by focusing on what she had to do. It mattered not what had happened in the past; it had not changed anything, and it would not changing anything in the future.

"Shikamaru-san!"

Hana's heart skipped a beat as the name reached her ears, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. Looking around, she tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. It was with a thickening throat and sweaty palms that Hana tried to look beyond the crowd that was surrounding her, her heart now hammering against her chest.

That was when she saw him.

He was standing not too far from her, hands on his pockets, his back turned to her. He had grown, his back broader than it had been the last time she had seen him, but he still had the habit of dropping his shoulders. Hana could hear her blood pounding in her ears, her heartbeat increasing tenfold as she continued to observe him.

He was standing so close and yet he was standing so far away...

Suddenly, his head turned, and Hana did the only thing she could think of. Rushing to the store in front of her, she walked inside, barely acknowledging the fragrances that were emanating from the fruits displayed in various shelves. Her actions were silly, Hana knew that, but she simply could not stop it. She could not face him, not yet.

_Does he know you're back?_

_No, not yet. I asked Choji not to say anything. I thought a lot about it, and I think I'd rather see him when I least expect it. I can't bring myself to go see him, and I'm doing my best not to think about it. It might sound silly, but I get really nervous whenever I think about seeing him again._

Hana had to stop herself from snorting at her own words. It did not sound silly; it was downright stupid. Who would have thought she would be hiding from Nara Shikamaru because she was too scared of looking at him in the eye?

"Hana-san?"

Hana's heart jumped into her throat at the unexpected voice. Anxiously, she looked over her shoulder, inwardly praying that it was not Shikamaru who had called out for her. It was only when her eyes settled on a figure with black hair that Hana allowed for her lungs to breathe again. A bright smile met her nervous stare, and for a moment everything faded away from Hana's mind.

"Lee-kun!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **_Maresia Eterna _owns nothing except the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Authoress' Note:** Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait, but I have returned with a new chapter. I also want to thank all of you for your words and support. It is great to know that despite the hectic beginning, everyone is enjoying I Am Home.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Everything itched. From the tip of his toes to the top of his head, everything hitched, and no matter how hard he scratched, the sensation did not fade nor lessened. His clothes were sticking to his skin because of the humidity that did not vanish. His skull was hurting too from all the hits he had been receiving on top of his head ever since that morning had started.

Rubbing a rather large bump on top of his head, Naruto looked up from the manuscript he had been analyzing until a strong hand connected with his skull. He was still seeing stars after that one.

"Ne, Tsunade-bachan, what did I do this time?"

"I think the proper question is; what didn't you do this time?"

As he held back a sigh, Naruto raised his eyes, and looked over his shoulder. Tsunade was leaning against the wall, her arms now crossed underneath her breasts. She was staring outside, observing the cloudy sky, and Naruto put his pen down.

"Ne, Tsunade-bachan, how can you tell I didn't do something when you're not even looking at me?" he asked, and Tsunade's eyes glanced sideways at him before she turned her head. "I was doing everything right, so you didn't have to hit me."

"That's what you think. You were about to sign that document without looking at the smaller text printed at the bottom of the page." Tsunade told him, and Naruto immediately looked at the document, his eyes skipping the paragraphs until they landed at the bottom of the page. Sure enough, there was a tiny text printed at the end.

"Eh? How do they expect me to read this?!" Naruto nearly shrieked as he leaned even closer to the page. Then, he turned to Tsunade. "You're telling me to read this, but it's not as if you used to do it! I bet Shizune was the one who read everything for you!"

"What did you say?" Tsunade roared as she raised a closed fist, and Naruto released the contract in order to protect his head with both his arms. Closing his eyes tightly shut, he waited for the blow that strangely never came. Blinking, he straightened up, and glanced at Tsunade at same time he lowered his hands. A strange expression was written all over Tsunade's face, and for a moment he could not help but wonder about what could be wrong.

"Ne, Tsunade-bachan..." Naruto started only to stop when Tsunade released a deep sigh.

"Maybe you need an assistant." she said, her voice above a whisper, and Naruto blinked. When their eyes met, Tsunade continued. "You're right; you need someone who will keep a close eye on everything you do. You won't be able to do this all by yourself just like I wasn't able to do everything without Shizune's help."

"Ne, Tsunade-bachan, what are you saying?" Naruto asked, "You think I need an assistant? I'm more than capable of doing everything on my own! I don't need anyone's help!"

"The big bump on your head proves otherwise," Tsunade stated with a small smirk on her lips. "Anyway, having an assistant doesn't mean you're incapable of taking care of things. The job as Kage is more than talking to the villagers, and fix things. It is the hardest job you'll ever have to do, and you will need someone to be close to you; someone who can be both your right hand and your confident."

"Ah, but my right hand is Sasuke." Naruto observed with a confused look on his face, "But...well, Hinata is my confident, so I really don't know how I should do that. I mean, I can't pick Sasuke, because I sure as hell won't be able to confide everything to him, and Hinata can't be my right hand because she's going to be my—"

"I was thinking about someone else." Tsunade interrupted his rambling, and Naruto blinked at that. "The person you pick as your assistant has to be obstinate yet obedient, and your bond has to be strong. That person must see his purpose in life as caring for your life."

"Hmm, so who could that be?" Naruto mused as he rubbed his chin, and Tsunade smiled at his pose. Then, she looked through the window again.

"I was thinking about Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Konohamaru?" Naruto repeated as he raised an eyebrow, and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, he has always seen you as the biggest influence of his life, and you two do have a lot of things in common." she started to explain, and Naruto immediately thought about the Sexy Technique and Rasengan. Unconsciously, he nodded in agreement. "I do think it's safe to say that boy would follow you to the end of the world."

"Aa, he probably would, but I don't think he'll want to be my assistant." Naruto told her, and Tsunade looked away from the sky to look at him once more. "I think he wants to follow his own dreams. I doubt he'll want to do something as boring as being my assistant."

"You see, there's where I think you're wrong. As your assistant, Konohamaru will learn about many things, and may, eventually, become your successor." Tsunade pointed out, and Naruto tilted his head to the side at that. "He'll learn more techniques, and he'll also learn more about the political side of being a Kage. You said it yourself; he would like to follow his grandfather's footsteps. What better way to do so than to become the assistant of Rokudaime himself?"

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Naruto asked in awe, and Tsunade's eyebrow started to twitch. Narrowing her eyes, she threatened to punch Naruto again by raising her closed fist.

"Obviously, someone has to do all the thinking when you clearly are not focusing at all." she scolded him, and Naruto had to stop himself from sticking his tongue out in what would be a very childish action. "Still, I believe you should think carefully about this. It would be good to both of you if you accepted Konohamaru as your assistant. Besides, as you said, no one else is fit for the job."

"Hey, I didn't say they weren't good enough, I was just saying it was hard, that's all." Naruto defended himself, "But I think you're right. I think Konohamaru would do a great job. I know it's his dream to become Kage one day, and that is a dream I know too well."

A moment of silence followed his statement, and Naruto found himself smiling widely at Tsunade. It was true; no one else understand Konohamaru's dream as deeply as he did. Besides, he knew Tsunade was right; he was going to need help. He had the ability of losing focus, and he knew he would need someone who could put him back on track. Konohamaru would be the best person for the job. They were close friends, and they had a lot in common. Their mutual dream only pulled them even closer to each other.

"That shall be your first official task as Rokudaime." Tsunade announced all of a sudden, and Naruto snapped from his thoughts. Blinking, he stared at her in the eye, "You announcing Konohamaru as your assistant will be your first task after you are declared Rokudaime. Just make sure you keep a close eye on him."

"Aa, I will." Naruto reassured her with a nod, and Tsunade raised an arm. Wincing, he half expected her to hit him again, but Naruto was taken by surprise when her hand rested on his shoulder. Smiling fondly down at him, Tsunade squeezed his shoulder.

"You better take good care of this village, Naruto," she told him, and Naruto let out a scream in surprise when she suddenly increased her grip on his shoulder tenfold, "Because if you don't, I'll come back, and kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes! Gah quit hurting me, Tsunade-bachan!" Naruto complained, and after one last squeeze, Tsunade pulled her hand away. Naruto, being too focused on holding his shoulder, failed to notice the affectionate smile that graced Tsunade's features.

"You will be the best…"

"Eh? Did you say something, Tsunade-bachan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his shoulder, but Tsunade continued staring at him before shaking her head.

"You better not get yourself killed."

"Why would I get myself killed?" Naruto inquired, not really understanding what was going on. "Is there anything I need to know? Is someone out to get me? You better tell me if there is! I don't want to endanger anyone's life, especially not Hinata's!"

"You silly boy, no one's out to get you." Tsunade informed him, ruffling his already untamed hair, "And even if there was, you're going to become the new Kage for heaven's sake. Are you saying you won't be able to take care of one or two bad guys?"

"Of course I will!" Naruto exclaimed, pressing a fist against his chest with a proud stance, and Tsunade nodded.

"Good. Now finish that contract. You still have another pile to check."

Naruto groaned at that.

* * *

The afternoon was blistering, the whole village ablaze while most people hurried away to find refuge in cool places. Even the blowing wind was lukewarm, bringing a peculiar clamminess to the skin of those who had to stand under the intense sunlight.

Standing on the roof of a particularly tall building was a young man, staring at the effervescent sky. His carmine locks were being combed by the breeze, his cyan eyes looking unperturbed by the bright sun. His clothing was billowing behind him as he kept his arms crossed against his chest, and he did not even blink when a voice erupted from behind him.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Sabaku no Gaara did not even bother to look over his shoulder as he sensed the person approach him. Instead, he continued observing the vibrant heavens above, thoughts running through his mind yet not overtaking his senses.

"It's time for us to go."

Another voice, weak and distant, emerged from the back of Gaara's mind as the wind continued to kiss his pallid features. However, before he could understand any of the whispered words, the voice faded away as if it had never existed.

Still with his arms pressed against his chest, he observed the village, his eyes never blinking, his mind taking in every inch of the scenery in front of him. His village had grown; it had become stronger and the people had become more receptive to changes. He was the undeniable truth of how much everyone had changed as they had all accepted him as their leader.

He could only hope he would make them proud.

"Is everything okay?"

He still did not look away from the buildings as footsteps echoed from behind him nor did he glance to his side when a familiar face appeared on his right. His brother stood beside him, glancing around, most likely trying to figure out what he was doing up there.

"Yes." he answered simply and his brother's eyes turned to him. "I apologize, I was just thinking..."

"About...?" there was a pause, "Were you thinking about...well, you know..."

"I was thinking about this village's growth." Sabaku no Gaara clarified as he turned his head to also gaze at his brother. "I was also thinking about the path we have ahead of us."

"This whole thing about Naruto has really affected you, eh?" Kankuro asked as he rested a hand on his hip, "Well, don't let it bother you. I'm sure you'll be doing the same thing soon enough. I mean, you're already the Kazekage, all you need is to find a—"

"I am aware of the Council's wishes." Gaara interrupted him with a short nod, "However, unlike Naruto, there are certain aspects of my life I'd rather leave as they are. There is no obligation for me to mimic his example regarding that particular aspect of his life."

"Gaara, you know the Council is against that opinion of yours." Kankuro informed his brother, who simply continued observing the village, a blank expression on his face. "Do you really believe they haven't started planning what to do if you continue thinking that way?"

"They can plan whatever they want; I'm the Kazekage, and I know what's best for Sunagakure."

"Gaara…"

_Have you never danced in the rain?_

"I believe you said it was time to go." Gaara spoke before Kankuro could say anything else, and the words that had echoed from the back of his mind faded away. "Where's Temari?"

"She went ahead. She needs to go talk to Nara Shikamaru about the next Chūnin Selection Exams." Kankuro told him, and Gaara nodded. "Still, can I tell you something before we go? You probably won't like it, but as your older brother, I really need to say this."

"What's the matter?"

For a moment, Kankuro just stood silent, thinking about the proper words to say. Patiently, Gaara looked away from the village, and turned so that he was facing his brother. When their eyes met, Kankuro took a deep breath.

"You do know why we're going to Konohagakure, right?" Gaara simply blinked in reply, "Anyway, this is not just because of what's going on with Naruto. The Council is waiting for you to…well, examine Naruto's most recent choices, and learn from it."

"Kankuro, I've just told you. I expect to learn much from Naruto, but there are certain aspects which I will not imitate."

"Why? Because you think it's better for the village?" Kankuro asked as he rested both hands on his hips, "Or is it because that's what's best for you? I mean, I'm not saying you need to rush or anything, but you cannot overlook this matter. You've said it yourself; you're the Kazekage, and as such people are expecting something from you. And I'm not talking just about you being the leader. You need to set the example."

_It's magical._

"We should go."

Kankuro sighed at that before he dropped his shoulders. However, he straightened his back, and raised his head high just as quickly. Gaara stared at him for a moment before glancing at the village once more, the wind playing with his head.

He knew what the Council wanted, but he also knew what he wanted. Their point of views would always diverge whenever that topic came up, and he knew he would have to fight hard to explain his position to them. It would be difficult, but it would not be impossible. He had learnt a long time ago that nothing was impossible.

"Let's go." Gaara spoke all of a sudden, and Kankuro nodded at that. In silence, the two of them abandoned the balcony, words that only the Kazekage could hear being whispered by the breeze.

_Would you like to try?_

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

**Q.: **Is it possible for you to annihilate your Original Character, Hana, from the story?

**A.: **I am afraid that is impossible. I understand there are many people who do not like her, and would rather not have her present in this story. The same thing happened in Welcome Home, and I am afraid it shall happen again in I Am Home. I cannot – nor will I – destroy, kill or rip Hana away from the plot because I need to close her own story. I know the ones who dislike Hana will not care about that, but the thing is _I care_. Hana has been around since the beginning, and she will stick around until the very end. Even those who are dying to see Shikamaru with Temari will have to wait to find out how that is going to play out.

Hana may not be a main character in my story, but she still deserves a proper ending just like all the other characters. Therefore, the only piece of advice I can give you is to skip the scenes where she shows up. I will not promise you won't miss important pieces of the story, but that is all I can tell you to do. Hana will stick around. In fact, _all of my Original Characters are going to stick around whether you like it or not_. However, be assured that this story is mainly about Naruto x Hinata, and perhaps even Gaara x Original Character. Although not every chapter will be exclusively about Naruto and Hinata, they are the main pairing. They were so in Welcome Home, and they will continue to be in I Am Home.

For all those reasons, I can only ask all of you to be patient as you have been up until now. As for me, I will continue to do my best to make this story as entertaining and interesting as possible.

Thank you.

_Maresia Eterna_


End file.
